In Game Rules
Act Accordingly You must act how your character would act. That means no metagaming. Please read our role-playing guide for more information.' ' Saying out-of-character information in an in-character channel, or similar, may be ignored if it isn't too serious. Anything game-changing will result in reprimands or bans. If you are playing a younger or older character do not expect to be involved in any activities that are typically not friendly to your age bracket and do not try to inject yourself into them. We have a hard rule against playing a child character on this server. Please choose something suitable for the setting, we advise >16. Don't Be a Dick Though these rules get quite specific the spirit of them is always "Don't be a dick". If ever you're unsure on a rule and are unable to get it checked stick to this and you'll do well. Not being a dick covers [https://forumroleplay.com/roleplay-guides/bad-roleplay/powerplay/ powerplaying], [https://forumroleplay.com/roleplay-guides/bad-roleplay/godmodding/ godmodding], and any other sort of actions that violate [https://forumroleplay.com/roleplay-guides/bad-roleplay/ roleplaying etiquette] by either taking control of other players' characters or actions. If a dispute about RP comes up and there are complaints that the players cannot resolve themselves please seek out an ST. An alternative to an ST to solve most arguments is to use the server's /roll command to simply roll off against another player and let chance decide the outcome. No Bullying We try to cater to a range of players of different ages and backgrounds. Any players purposefully offending others, or trying to drive others away from the server, will not be tolerated. Keep It PG-13 Depictions of detailed and graphic violence, torture or role-play of a sexual nature are not tolerated. However, more watered down versions of each of these are sometimes necessary and, as such, we expect the players to keep it tasteful. Character Deaths If your character dies, you must make a new one. This new character must have none of the knowledge or the skills of the previous one. If a character dies, they will leave a death chest If others see you looting the body of a recently fallen friend, the consequences are obvious and you will be branded a thief or worse if you spend time looting instead of attempting to secure a doctor for Medical Roleplay. Mechanics Book Import / Exporting Scholars have the ability to export books as text files, saved onto the server. They also have the ability to import these files back as written books. Using this ability to dodge other rules such as stealing, instant-messaging other players, or other meta-gaming actions will be considered a breach of the rules. Mob Grinders Mob grinders, automated farms, floating builds, pixel art, 'nerdpoles' and any other inappropriate, illogical or power-gaming builds are not allowed and may result in a ban. Any purposeful attempts to use game mechanics in order to gain an unfair advantage, i.e; cobblestone generators, obsidian generators, mass-production of animals and otherwise, will not be tolerated. If you want lots of something, you must gather it or find someone to do it for you. Combat We are a predominantly PvE server. We encourage team-work between players, races and factions, against larger foes. However, every so often friction will arise between races, factions, towns, or otherwise. If combat is necessary, you must provide some sort of warning to the other party. The standard agreed upon warning is any emote of weapons being drawn within a chat range the person you are opening hostilities against. If someone's drawn a blade then they're good to stab you and you have been warned! * Under no circumstances are you to attack another player with no warning, you must give warning through emotes or other clear In Character signs, like yelling at them directly. * Emoting in a chat range like Whisper or Quiet where someone cannot hear you does not constitute a proper emote * If a player is invisible. All attacks against them are legal without emote or prior warning. * If you join a fight in progress without emoting you will be held to the same administration action as the aggressor of the fight should it turn out to have not been emoted properly. Emote as you join a fight to be safe. * Combat building is against the rules. This includes the placing of any blocks, lava, or water without ST consent. * Intentional combat logging is a bannable offence. Griefing, Theft, and Resource Collection Griefing For any other destruction or hindrance our rule of thumb is to put more effort into the destruction than the owner put into the creation. Destruction, or the stealing of another player's property or belongings, without proper role-playing or motivation, will not be tolerated. If a player has given you permission to destroy their building, please check it is not in use by any other player or group before destroying it. Theft When you steal, break, or otherwise alter someone's build or move their belongings clues must be left via signs that point to the race, profession, or even the individual that committed the crime. * Weak blocks, such as glass panes and wooden doors may be broken with ST permission. * Larger damages, such as TNT explosions, or removing large parts of walls, must be given permission by a Storyteller first. This also extends to belongings, for example; a farmer's herd of cows. Vaults And Locks * If you wish to build a safe or a locked room you must use redstone to build a functioning lock. This can be anything ranging from an iron door to a combination lock. If your character (or the player) is woefully inept at redstone, seek the help of someone who knows what they're doing. * No lock is 100% safe. If you wish to break into someones vault and succeed, either by role-playing with a Storyteller, or having the right key, you may do so. However, this rule will apply to everyone, so make sure your vaults are secured. * You are allowed to bury chests under sand, gravel, dirt and normal clay. Any other block must have some sort of redstone mechanism in order to reveal the chest. If you are lucky enough to amass riches over the course of your characters life, or if you have any important plot-related items, please let a Storyteller know where you are keeping them. In the event of your death, they may be able to introduce your riches to the rest of the population in a suitable manner. Resource Collection Tunnels and Mines Do not dig 1x2 tunnels in order to travel somewhere quickly or to search for resources. If you wish to mine, the character must have reason to do so and must put the time and effort into creating a nice looking mine. A mine should include supports, a layout, and some sort of storage solution. Storytellers may reward players for good-looking, suitable builds. Any poorly made tunnels that are found will usually be filled in by a Storyteller to avoid unnecessary rendering for our players with weaker computers. Custom Items and Crafting A character may be any profession on the server as long as it fits in with the world lore. Alchemists, cheese makers, bards and otherwise have all graced the server. With the right role-playing, knowledge and trial-and-error research, a character can create objects not available via normal crafting with the help of a Storyteller. This could be anything from a custom batch of ale, to a bespoke suit of armor. Real-life knowledge in your character's skill or profession is beneficial, but rarely required. Fey Moods A concept borrowed from the game 'Dwarf Fortress'; a major source of inspiration for the server. At random times, determined by a Storyteller, a player may fall into a fey mood, in which they will focus on creating an item, or another choice given by a Storyteller. The player must retreat to the nearest workshop and continually yell for the resources they require, told to them by the Storyteller. If the resources are at hand, the player may use them. If not, they must wait for another player to bring them. If all the items are gathered within a set amount of time, they will create an 'Artifact'; an object of the absolute highest quality. Restricted Materials Certain objects and resources are not fitting for a role-playing, multiplayer server. Their inclusion would allow items to be created that would unbalance the game, or spoil the immersion. If, by some accident, a player ends of with a material that is deemed as restricted and is found to be using it to gain an advantage, they will be reprimanded. On the other hand, players who hand these materials in, my be rewarded. Obtainable via Crafting Some restricted materials are obtainable via crafting and are listed below: Settlements Sometimes players may wish to break off from the current group of settlements. Good news! We support this too! We do however like to ensure that any new settlements are going to provide healthy and active environments for roleplay. If you're heading down the path of setting up a new settlement we ask that you consult with the ST team about the feasibility of that endeavor. We'll make a ruling on a case by case basis but we will want to see a good number of active players planning to sign on with your new settlement in order for it to be okayed. Remember to secure some storyteller buy in before telling Urist McBookeeper he can come help you found NewFortsville! Category:Server Mechanics